Snowbound: Eagle II
by chickeebaybee
Summary: What happens when a Swan, an Eagle and a Condor get trapped together in an avalanche? Here's the rest of the story...
1. Chapter 1

Snowbound Eagle 16

Princess and I stood there holding each other. A stiff icy wind whipped up around us, as we huddled together, weeping for our comrade.

I wanted to comfort him, but I knew he needed his space right now. I knew there would be a time and a place for us to talk things out.

Princess, however, always seemed oblivious to a man's need for space at a time like this.

"I need to talk to Jason." She whispered.

I didn't want to let her go, and I was especially worried about how she might be received by an angry, grieving Condor. I watched her for a few seconds to make sure she would be ok, and then turned toward the woods nearby to report to the Chief.

I raised my arm and curled my wrist toward my mouth. "Come in Chief, this is Mark…"

The response was filled with static, and I had to listen carefully to understand the Chief.

"Mark, we were getting worried. I hope your lack of communication was not due to negligence on your part."

"No, Chief," I responded. "Transmission was cut off due to the snow storm and an avalanche…"

"Avalanche? Is everyone ok?" The Chief sounded worried. After all, he thought of the team as if they were his own children.

"We are now. We also infiltrated a Spectra base and destroyed hundreds of Zoltar clones." I grinned. I knew the Chief had to be backing up and sitting down at his desk right about now. There was a slight pause, undoubtedly from disbelief.

"Clones?"

"Yes, sir…I'll give a full report when we return." I thought for a minute. "Have you heard from Keyop and Tiny?"

"They're having a wonderful time on Aquatica. More peaceful than you three, of course. I'm glad to hear everyone will be returning in one piece."

"Chief?" I interrupted. "Would it be ok if we stayed here a little longer? I mean, we really haven't had much of a vacation…" Although I wanted to spend time with Princess, I was thinking of Jason. He really needed to relax and get himself together.

"That would be fine." Anderson replied. "Just keep the lines of communication open…"

"Thank you, sir…I will."

As I ended the conversation, an eerie feeling crept over me that something was about to happen.

I heard a faint rumbling among the rubble.

I immediately twisted around in time to see something moving in the ashes. I shouted out a warning to my companions.

Jason rushed over to the site of the commotion, and shouted, "Prin!"

I galloped up beside Princess and watched as he pulled his Swan, like a Phoenix, from the ashes.

Princess and I smiled at each other as the two embraced.

"Uh… maybe we should give them some privacy…" She suggested.

"I was thinking we might want a little privacy ourselves." I smiled.

Now, I could stop worrying about Jason and focus on what mattered to me the most…Princess.

88888888888888

The four of us stumbled through the snow together, finding our way back to the ski lodge.

Jason, Princess and I de-transmuted before we walked inside. The clone couldn't de-transmute, so Princess rushed back to her room, to bring back some suitable clothes for her clone.

"Sorry…" She apologized, as she handed the clone an extra pair of striped jeans and a number 3 shirt. "I don't have a lot of extra clothes."

"That's okay." Jason's Swan smiled. "I'm used to these. And what else were you going to bring out...the slipdress?"

"Now, can you get the gentlemen out of here, so I can change?" she murmured.

"Sure thing…" Princess winked at her.

I grinned and elbowed Jason, "I think that's our cue to leave…"

"Aw, man, Things were just about to get interesting!" Jason quipped.

We both turned and reluctantly flew the coop.

We sat down in front of the fireplace and grinned at each other.

"Well, Skip, another case solved by G Force…" He spoke quietly and leaned back on the couch with his arms propped behind his head.

"Yeah," I agreed. "And another Swan enters the picture. How are we gonna tell them apart?"

"Oh, I can tell the difference." Jason snickered. "My Swan is much cuter and way more outgoing."

"Yeah, right. You're just saying that because she happens to have the hots for you." I chuckled, leaning back into the soft cushion. It felt good against my achy body. I was glad that Jason seemed so happy.

"I've just been relying on the way Princess reacts to me…" I admitted. "It's a little scary, having two of them now. Know what I mean?"

"We'll manage…" Jason winked.

"Oh, by the way, I made a report to the Chief earlier. He said we could stay here a little longer, since we didn't have much of a vacation." I recalled. Then I realized that the Chief didn't know about the clone. "You know? He doesn't know there are two Swans now. I better let him know."

I raised my arm, and Jason stopped me. "What's the big emergency? Besides, it could be fun playing tricks on the old guy. We could really yank his chain!" Jason cracked up at the thought of a thoroughly befuddled Anderson.

I chuckled a bit myself. "No, I need to tell him. This is really important."

I walked off for a minute to relay the message to a very surprised superior. Then I joined Jason back on the couches.

"He says he wants to see…Princess…uh…the clone…tomorrow. He needs to run some tests."

"You mean MY SWAN…" Jason retorted. "This sucks! So now we only have one night together? Better make it count…" Jason smirked.

Princess and Jason's Swan walked up behind us.

"I know what I'm going to be doing for the rest of this trip." Jason murmured to me.

I hoped the girls didn't hear him. He could be so crude sometimes.

As the girls approached, he jumped off of the couch, took his Swan by the hand, and disappeared down the hall.

"Uh… I guess I'm not going back to my room tonight…" Princess mumbled, embarrassed.

"That's okay." I replied. "You can stay with me."

I wanted to pinch myself to see if I had been dreaming. Things could not have worked out more perfectly.

"All right…" She hesitated.

I hoped I wasn't being too forward.

I took her by the hand and led her down the hallway to my room.

Once inside, I sat down on the bed, and motioned for her to sit beside me. She looked like she needed some reassurance that I wasn't taking advantage of her. I'd take things as slow as she needed to. I just wanted her love and companionship…and getting physical with her wouldn't bother me any, either…

I took a deep breath and began my speech. It was time to admit my feelings and get everything out in the open.

"I think we need to talk, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Snowbound Eagle 17

"When I decided to go on this ski trip, I wasn't interested in skiing." I began.

"You weren't?" Princess asked. She looked confused.

"No…" I replied, "I was interested in spending a week with you."

I watched her lips part as she looked as though she was going to speak, but stopped herself. A pink blush tinged her cheeks.

"I don't know exactly when it happened," I continued, "But a couple of years ago I realized that I was enjoying spending time with you… in a different way from the fun I had hanging out with Jason and Tiny."

Her jade green eyes widened in surprise. How could she not have known already?

"I was going out of my way to be close to you, because being with you made me happy. I didn't consciously realize what was happening, until one day, when the Chief called me into his office."

"The Chief?" She asked. "When was this?"

"About eighteen months ago." I replied.

"What did he say?"

"Basically, he told me that he had seen how much time I was spending with you, and he was concerned." I said slowly. I could feel a slight grimace forming on my face as I recalled the discussion with the Chief. I was angry that he had intervened, but not surprised. I was forced to hide my feelings for the good of the team.

"Concerned about what?"

"About us." I stared at the floor, ashamed that I had let anyone or anything come between us.

"Us?"

"He told me that you and I… that we could never be more than just friends. I guess he had been talking to Zark, and the two of them had thought that something… more… might develop." I explained.

I took a second to gaze at her glowing face. Hide my feelings? Screw the Chief and the team!

"The Chief said that we could never be more than just friends."

"But why not?" She burst out. I could tell she was as angry as I was over this.

"Because, if we were in a relationship, it might unbalance G-Force… mess with the team dynamic."

"How could a… uh… relationship… do that?" She stuttered.

"The Chief felt that, as Commander, I might make decisions based on my feelings for you, rather than the good of the team." I muttered.

"That's ridiculous!" She cried out, "You always put the good of the team first, Mark, no matter what your personal feelings!"

I forced a weak smile. "I try…but… I don't actually think that was the real reason…"

"Huh?"

"During our conversation, he almost… came across as a father… interviewing his daughter's date for the prom." I replied, "I think he was concerned about you, Princess, and didn't want to see you hurt."

"What?" Princess' eyebrows knit together as she grew more and more indignant.

We both realized that we had been forced to hide our feelings for each other in the line of duty, and we were now more determined than ever that no one would stand in our way again. Not Zark. Not the Chief. Not the team.

Princess was really getting upset. This was the first time she realized that her whole life, she had been pulled around on puppet strings. At least I was made fully aware of what was going on.

I really needed to calm her down.

"If it makes you feel better, I know he talked to Jason and Tiny about it as well."

"Well at least he didn't talk to Keyop too!" She shouted. "How dare he? As if any of you would ever hurt me! Especially you, Mark, you'd never hurt me!" Her face burned with fury.

My head drooped. "But I have hurt you Princess." I admitted. "I've hurt you by ignoring you. After the Chief talked to me, I started backing off, and you didn't know why… you were hurting…"

I felt guilty that I had made her suffer. After all, she deserved to know what was happening just like the rest of us. It was unfair for her to be kept in the dark.

"It's not your fault, Mark." She said softly, squeezing my hands.

I continued on squeezing her soft hands in mine. I could feel the heat of a blush rise to my cheeks. "But it is. At least, I owed you an explanation, but I was too embarrassed to say anything."

"If it makes you feel better," she said, "I talked to Jason about why you… weren't as friendly… as you had been. I asked him outright. And he didn't say anything about the Chief being involved!"

"I talked to Jason too." I admitted, looking up at her intently. "And he didn't think the Chief's 'talk' was important at all. He just ignores rules that get in his way, and felt that I should too. But as Commander, I just couldn't do that…"

"I just couldn't disobey an order, Princess… no matter how much I wanted to…" I said, "I knew that it was all my fault. It didn't take me long to realize that my feelings for you went deeper than I had realized, and that I was miserable without you."

"Oh, Mark…" I could feel her dainty hands squeeze mine as we smiled at each other.

"About a year ago, I decided that I had to do something about it." I continued, "No matter what the Chief thought."

Princess stiffened in astonishment. "So… why didn't you?"

"I tried…" I said, "But it seemed like you were over me… that you weren't interested. So I backed off again."

"I never got over you, Mark." She said gently, "I just got used to the idea that you weren't interested, and I gave up my expectations that anything might happen between us. But… I always held on to my dreams."

Her beautiful smile lit up the room. I grinned like an idiot. It felt so good to get this off of my chest.

"When Keyop asked me to go on this ski trip with you, at first I didn't think it was a good idea… But then, I thought about being alone with you for an entire week, and I wondered if maybe…" My thoughts drifted back to the beginning of our vacation. Then, I turned back to look at Princess.

"I decided that I had to go. I had to see if a relationship between us could work."

"But… we weren't alone." Princess added.

"No." I agreed, "Jason was here too… and he was interested in you as well."

"Whether or not you realized it, Princess, I had to fight for you… and that made me see how precious you really were to me." I smiled.

"How sweet!" She gushed.

"But when I was with… the other Swan…" I said seriously, "She sacrificed herself for me… and the pain in my heart was incredible…" I choked back the tears that were forming in my eyes. That image would haunt me forever. It now occupied a place in my nightmares, alongside my father's death.

Princess gently reached up and wiped a tear that had escaped and was rolling down my cheek. I caught her hand and pressed it against my cheek. I had to feel her next to me, comforting me that she was here with me, and not lying dead in an abandoned Spectran base.

I swallowed hard. "I watched her…I watched you… die… and I knew I could never be happy again…"

Princess held me close. I trembled as I placed my head on her shoulder.

"Last night…" I whispered, "In that cave, you said that your worst fear was dying alone. And I realized, that was exactly what I had let you do, because I had never told you how I felt… you had died, never knowing…"

"Knowing… what?" She asked.

I buried my face in her neck.

"Knowing that… I love you…" I finally choked out the words, and then sat up, my face inches away from hers, and then brushed my lips against hers. My heart somersaulted at her touch.

"I love you, Princess." I repeated with more feeling. I could truly see everything more clearly with Princess in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Snowbound Eagle 18  
  
It was like a breath of fresh air. Now that the dam had burst, all of my emotions came gushing out like an enormous flood.

"I love you too, Mark." She replied, pressing her lips against mine. I couldn't believe the response I was getting from her. It only made me hungry for more.

Her ebony locks shimmered in the dim light of the room. I raised my hand to run my fingers through her hair, as I had longed to so many times before.

"You're so beautiful, Princess…" I whispered, "When I look at you, I'm lost…"

She reached out to me and touched my face.

"I've dreamed of this." She admitted, "But I never actually thought it could really happen."

I slid my right arm around her waist, pulling her closer, threading my hand through her hair to reach the back of her neck. I leaned over and pressed my lips against hers.

Her arms slipped around my neck as we fervently kissed. I could feel the heat between us.

I don't know how long that kiss lasted. We were lost in a delicious exploration of mouths, lips, tongues…

I could feel the calm, cool Commander of G-Force quickly disintegrating into a lust filled man who had been starved of all affection for practically his whole life.

For once, I didn't think about tomorrow, or next week or next year…I was lost in the moment and there was no turning back. I wanted her… needed her…right now.

"Make love to me, Mark." She whispered.

She had just spoken the words I had dreamed about so many times in my empty bed at home. I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming again.

"What?"

"I want to know how it feels to be with a man…" She explained, "To have him love me fully... I want you to make love to me, Mark."

I was astonished. A virgin?

"You mean, you've never…"

"I was waiting for you." She smiled. "I've only ever wanted you, Mark."

She stood up and reached up to the neck of her lavender ski suit, and slowly began to unzip it, watching my face as she did so. I was mesmerized. She looked so beautiful, and I couldn't wait to gaze upon the bare skin I so desperately wanted to see.

Gradually, she slid down the zipper, until it was at her navel. Then she carefully slipped it from her shoulders, shrugging it down until it fell from her arms. She wiggled her hips, causing it to lower further, until it puddled at her feet.

She stepped out of her boots and the suit at the same time, so that she was standing in front of me in nothing but a skimpy bra and panties. I gawked at the sight of her lovely curves. I had seen her in her bikini before, but this was different. She looked so sexy.

She pulled me up off the bed and guided me until I was standing next to her.

"Love me, Mark!" She pleaded, in a husky voice.

I was shocked at the desire in her voice. She wanted me to be her first. It meant the world to me, and she was everything to me. I failed to realize that as I was lost in thought, I hadn't responded to her plea.

Her cheeks flushed as she searched for some type of response from me.

As she reached back to unclasp her bra, I reached out to her.

"Stop, Princess." I said softly.

Her glowing expression faded as she tried to turn away from me.

What was wrong with me? I had disappointed her yet again.

I pulled her back around so that she was facing me, and I could see a tear had slipped down her cheek.

"I would like to do that." I whispered huskily. Another surge of lust crashed over me as I thought about removing her bra.

I undressed hastily and stood before her in nothing but my briefs.

I wasn't dreaming anymore…this was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Snowbound Eagle 19

My hands eagerly roamed all over her body, moving up and down my curves as we met in a passionate kiss. Her fingers trailed over my body, leaving the tickling sensation of chills all over me.

I was keenly aware of her soft skin rubbing against mine…and I wanted more…

I reached with one hand back to unclasp her bra. It wouldn't release. I was dumbfounded. Surely the Great Eagle wouldn't be defeated by a bra clasp? I reached around her with my other hand, trying to distract her with kisses as I fumbled desperately to unhook it with both of my hands. It was no use.

The Swan was fully aware of the situation. She giggled at my miserable attempt, and spared me from defeat as she released her supple breasts from their bonds.

I dropped the bra onto the floor and stared intently at the newly exposed flesh. Gorgeous.

"Oh, Princess…" I breathed, "I could never have imagined this…" I traced my finger lightly across her breast, circling gently until I reached her nipple. Finally, I cupped both hands gently over her, and felt her trembling in my hands.

I could feel her knees beginning to buckle, so I laid her down on the bed and caressed her body, examining every curve. This was the moment I wanted etched in my mind forever.

Her trembling continued, and I worried that maybe I was pushing things along to quickly.

"Princess…you're trembling…" I hoped I wasn't making her feel uncomfortable. I wanted her first experience to exceed her expectations. It was certainly exceeding mine.

"I just can't believe this is actually happening…" She whispered. "It feels incredible…"

"I can't believe it either." I smiled at her as I reclined next to her.

"I don't want this to end." She added. The way she looked at me made my insides turn into mush.

"I'll see what I can do…" I grinned. This was only the beginning.

She raised her head and kissed me tenderly, causing the heat between us to rise again.

After a moment, I pulled away long enough to slide my mouth down to her breast, exploring her with my mouth. This was something I had longed for…for what seemed like an eternity.

It almost felt as though I was moving in slow motion. As if it wasn't real. But I knew that it was.

I tasted her sweet skin, savoring every moment, and finally worked my way back up to her lips. I was tingling all over, dying to become one with her.

I slid my hands down her smooth stomach until I reached her panties. A slight gasp from her alerted me to check to see how she was feeling. I didn't want to rush her.

Her response was positive. She pulled me in for an even more passionate kiss as I tugged at her panties and slipped them off of her.

I couldn't wait to look at her. The totally naked woman before me glistened in the dim light. Her pale skin in contrast with her dark hair was so becoming, I had to catch my breath as I studied every curve. I wanted to know every inch of her body.

I suddenly became painfully aware that my staring was making her uncomfortable. She began to squirm under my scrutiny.

"No, Princess…" I whispered. "I just… can't get enough of looking at you…"

"You truly are a Swan…" I allowed my hand to trace chills all over her body. "So graceful, and beautiful… I can't believe you're giving yourself to me…"

"I love you, Mark." She replied softly.

I could feel the heat rising from her moist skin as she, too, seemed to be holding back her urges.

That changed, however, as she suddenly grinned devilishly and flipped me over on my back.

"Your turn, Commander," she purred.

I was in total shock. I had no idea she had this side to her. I couldn't believe my good fortune. Could it get any better than this?

She kissed me ardently as she trailed kisses all over my body.

Her kisses wound their way across and back, left and right, over my chest, but always moving down. Her soft hair trailed out behind her, whispering over the skin her lips had just left behind.

I felt her hot tongue sliding over my cool skin. I relished the attention my Swan was giving to me. She finally reached my navel and dipped her tongue inside. I could hardly control my impulse to just toss her onto her back and make love to her then and there.

My breath quickened and my briefs were becoming more and more uncomfortable, as the contents inside heaved against them to escape.

She laid a slow, wet kiss in the center of my bulge, causing it to pulse violently.

"Princess…" I growled, winding my fingers through her hair and gripping tightly, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I thought you'd never ask." She grinned flirtatiously. She was obviously enjoying the almost frantic nature of my passion. She may have been a virgin, but she certainly knew what to do to me.

Finally, she released my manhood from its prison, pulling the briefs off and leaving me fully exposed. I knew that she had been exposed to so much over the time she had worked on the team, but she stared at me as though she had never seen a naked man before. She almost appeared… frightened.

I had to build her confidence quickly; I couldn't lose this beautiful experience with the woman I loved.

"Princess?" I asked gently, sitting up, "Are you okay? Should we…" I sighed reluctantly, "…stop?"

"No…" She whispered, gazing intently between my legs. "I… just didn't realize… how… big…"

"Will it fit?" She looked up at me nervously.

I smiled gently and ran my fingers along her slim waist.

"I'll take care of you, Princess." I promised, "I'll be gentle."

"I don't want to hurt you." I explained.  
She smiled back at me, placing her trust in me fully.

I continued to caress her body as I kissed her again and again. I slowly pulled myself on top of her, trying the entire time to make sure she was comfortable. The throbbing between my legs became almost unbearable, but I persisted in waiting until the moment was right for my Swan.

"It's okay…" She finally whispered into my ear. "I'm ready."

I hesitated for a moment, and then reached down, fumbling yet again to enter her.

She touched my hand gently, and guided me inside of her.

I gingerly entered her, careful not to cause her any pain. I so desperately wanted this to be perfect for her.

The feeling was unbelievable…better than I had imagined. Her warmth encompassed me as I explored inside her.

I stopped when I felt a shudder of pain from deep inside her. I looked into her eyes and saw a tear slide down her cheek. It broke my heart. No matter how hard I tried not to, I was hurting her.

I fervently kissed away her tears. This would have to stop. I wanted her so badly, but I wasn't about to enjoy myself at her expense.

"Do... do you want to go on?" I asked, quietly.

She exhaled softly and answered with a deep hiss.

"Yes..."

I continued moving again, rocking her gently as I held back an inevitable explosion. When I could hold back no longer, I burst forth in rapid pulsations, crying out her name before I collapsed on top of her.

"Princess!"

I gently pulled away from her and moved over to her side. She snuggled up to me and laid her head on my chest. I stroked her head and breathed in the rich, warm scent of jasmine in her hair.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"I'm... amazed..." She answered, honestly.

I placed my hand under her chin and tilted her head so that I could look into her eyes. "I was afraid that I had hurt you. I would never want to do that."

"You were so patient... and gentle..." She smiled. "I couldn't have asked for anything more."

I was so relieved that her first experience had been a good one. She deserved that and much more.

"I'm so incredibly grateful, Princess..." I whispered.

She tried to speak, but I placed a finger over her lips. It was time for me to confess.

"I never knew how wonderful this kind of intimacy was... and I'm glad that you were the one I shared it with." I said.

"I'm glad I waited for you, Princess." I looked deep into her eyes. She seemed astonished to hear that I had also been a virgin.

"This... this was your first time, too?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes." I admitted, kissing me softly. "I had never wanted to do this... had never been swept away with my feelings like this... before you, Princess. Thank you..."

"So... where do we go from here?" She sighed.

"Well..." I grinned devilishly, trailing a finger down her breast, "If you're not too sore..."

She smiled back at me, and then continued her line of questioning. It was understandable; she had just given me her most precious gift, and she wanted to be sure that it wouldn't be taken for granted.

"I mean... tomorrow... next week..." She said.

"Well, I think we could arrange things then too..." My grin widened as I slid my fingers over her ivory skin.

"Mark..." She insisted, "What about the Chief? What happens tomorrow? Are we...?"

I reassured her that my decision had been made with a long, slow kiss.

"I've waited a long time to be with a woman," I began, "I waited for you. And now that I've stopped waiting..."

"I don't care what the Chief thinks." I said firmly, "I don't ever want to be apart from you."

Princess responded by gripping me in a firm embrace.

"I told you after you rescued me from Zoltar," She replied, "that I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be by your side, Mark."

"That's where I want you to be, Princess." I said, "I'm never going to lose you again."

I held her tightly against my chest. She was the perfect woman for me. No one else compared to Princess in any way. I knew that now, we would be together forever…the way it was meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Snowbound Eagle- Epilogue  
  
We were called in to see Chief Anderson immediately after we returned from vacation. Jason and Aggie warned us that he'd be wanting to see us. They had already been put through the "wringer" and now, it was our turn. Undoubtedly, Anderson would be questioning our relationship.

Princess looked to me for reassurance that I would keep my cool before we walked in. She knew how angry I was, and I knew she was fuming inside, too. But, somehow, she was able to keep herself calm.

I nodded back at her silently and smiled. Then, I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"You…wanted to see us, Chief?" I asked, as I took my place slightly in front of Princess.  
Anderson pulled his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he leaned forward at his desk. Not a good sign.

"Yes, Mark…Princess…have a seat."

We cautiously sat down on the couch, careful to leave as much space as possible between us. We knew what was coming.

"Mark…" The Chief continued, "Do you recall a meeting I had with you some time ago?"

I nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"I'd like to hear from you exactly what happened on this vacation of yours."

I cleared my throat nervously. "Well, Sir, as I said before, Princess, Jason and I stumbled onto one of Galactor's bases. They were cloning Zoltar, and used the same technology to duplicate Princess. That's how we ended up with Aggie."

Anderson held up a palm in the air to stop my rambling. "That's not what I mean. I got all of those details from Jason and Aggie when they returned. What I'd like to know is…have you and Princess overstepped the social boundaries I put in place for you?"

I heard Princess gulp. She was trembling, and I desperately wanted to grab her hand and comfort her.

But the more I thought about it, the more I felt the blood boil inside me. How could Anderson think he could control every aspect of our lives like that? I finally found the courage to stand up to him.

In response, I slid closer to Princess and slipped my hand into hers. Anderson's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. We have." I answered boldly. "And we are NOT going to end our relationship just because you want us too!"

I stood up and clenched my fist. Off to one side, I could see Princess' panicked expression as she worried whether I was overstepping my boundaries with Anderson.

I continued my rant. "And furthermore, we are no longer to be treated as your puppets! We risk our lives daily...at YOUR command...and there is NO promise for a tomorow for any of us! And...I, for one, am going to stop hiding my feelings, and live life the way I want to...and so is Princess!"

"Please...stop it, Mark!" Princess placed her hands on my chest and begged me to stand down. She knew I was out of my mind with rage.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Anderson continued to speak. "I knew this would happen. It was just a matter of time."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose once more. "I knew when I started this team, I knew that you and Princess had a certain…chemistry." Then, he chuckled to himself.

Princess and I looked at each other. We were thoroughly confused at his unusual response.

Anderson propped his elbows up onto his desk and folded his hands in front of him like a tent.

" But what I wasn't expecting was for Jason and Aggie to…fall for each other." He mumbled to himself.

Then, he spoke up and directed his speech toward us once more."Regardless, as long as you two can prove to me that you will maintain a mature relationship, and it doesn't affect the team, you have my permission."

Princess' eyes widened. She attempted to soothe things over by running over and giving Anderson a hug.  
"Thank you, Chief, we won't let you down!"She groveled.

Anderson shook his head, trying to hide his bemused smirk.

Then he looked over at me. "You will...be respectful of her...Mark..."

It was a command, but it almost sounded like he was asking me a question.

He adored Princess, and I knew that he saw her as a daughter. He was only protecting her, after all.

I drew in a deep, cleansing breath in order to cool down.

Then, Princess looked over to me with her wide-eyed gaze, as if to ask me to respond.

Our little "peacemaker" was at it again. I could feel the warmth of her eyes flooding through me, and I suddenly wanted to make peace with Anderson, if only for her sake.

Maybe we'd both get through this with our egos intact.

I nodded at the Chief as a smile formed in the corners of my mouth.

"Yes, Sir." I agreed.

"Then, you two are free to go." Anderson's shoulders slumped a little as he resigned himself to our team's recent upheaval. I heard a deep sigh escape from him as he absent-mindedly shuffled the papers on his desk.

Princess slid back beside me as I stood up to leave. She grasped my hand tightly as we left Anderson's office.

However, I could still feel the Chief's eyes on my back the entire time we were exiting the room, and I knew that we'd better be on our best behavior. "Daddy" would be watching…

8888888888888888888888888888888

_A/N: If you liked this story, be sure to check out Transmute Jun's version, **Snowbound:Swan**, parts I and II...written in Princess' point of view..._

_...and stay tuned for **Snowbound: Condor**...coming soon!_


End file.
